


What You Did In The Dark

by Elaine3626



Category: One Direction
Genre: Almost Caught, Caught, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Gay, Halo - Freeform, Hand Job, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Nicknames, Smut, family au, handjobs, harry with kids, housewife louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis cooking aw, lourry, married larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine3626/pseuds/Elaine3626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are married with kids so they think they've overcome it all, but there's still no way to get around a power outage, even in the middle of a make-out session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Did In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was to fill a prompt on larrystylinsmut and i have let them know it's been filled :)

“Haz, can you grab the kids? Dinner’s ready when you are,” Louis called from the kitchen.  
Harry was eager to hop up off the couch and make his way down to the basement where the kids were playing in their newly finished playroom. “Emma, Jonathon, c’mon Papa finished dinner. You guys hungry?”  
After a short outburst of happiness and hunger, Harry found himself hiking up the stairs with two five year olds hooked onto his legs tightly. “Lou,” he yelled, halfway up the stairs, a bit out of breath from the work out he was getting while carrying his monstrously excited kids on his legs, “I think- I think we’ve got a couple of very hungry little people here!”  
Louis peaked around the corner from the kitchen in time to see his wonderful husband emerge from the basement, pulling along two smiley giggly children wrapped around his legs. “It appears so, doesn’t it? Not sure if I feel like sharing any of this spaghetti with them though, you know… Worked kind of hard on it,” he said thoughtfully, smiling through his crinkly eyes at Harry.  
Emma and Jonathon automatically jumped off of Harry and ran to Louis, frightened at the thought of not getting any of their favorite dinner.  
Emma threw on a distressed face and mumbled something about Louis being the best cook ever and her favorite Papa in the world while Jonathon pouted and pulled his set up at the table anyways, knowing Louis was fooling with them.  
Louis scooped Emma up in his arms and carried her over to the table, showing her there was already a plate set up for her. “It’s all good, Sweetheart, I was only joking,” he swore.  
Harry walked over to the stove after the kids began eating to make him a plate, fixing one for Louis as well before bringing them both to the table.  
Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek when the taller boy leaned down to set the plate down, causing Jonathon to make a gagging noise and tell them to knock it off.  
Harry took his place at the table took part in a face-making competition with Emma until Louis told him to finish his dinner before playing around.  
Harry grumbled something snide, getting him a gentle kick under the table. The twins threw their tiny hands over their mouths to hide their snickers.  
~  
Eight o’clock rolled around and Louis had to herd Harry out of his play mode to get Jonathon and Emma into bed happily.  
After tucking them in and giving their goodnight kisses, Louis and Harry retreated to the kitchen to drink tea until they grew sleepy.  
Louis bent over to grab the carton of tea bags out of the cupboard, unknowingly giving Harry an opportunity to plant a smack on his ass, laughing quietly as not to disturb the children.br /> Louis spun around, teabags in hand, and gave Harry a scowl. “I’m so not doing this in the kitchen, Harold.”  
“Lou, c’mon, I don’t want tea anyway.”  
“You’re such a child, Harry. Just go to bed, alright? I’ll be there in literally one minute.”  
Harry stepped forward, pinning Louis against the counter and running his firm hands down the smaller boy’s sides to rest on his tender hips. “Love you,” he whispered, pushing his lips against Louis’.  
It was a sloppy messy kiss, the kind they usually exchanged in pressured moments like these.  
When Louis began pressing up on his toes, Harry lifted him and sat him on the counter carefully without detaching their mouths. He’d only gotten the button of Louis’ jeans undone when the lights flickered a few times, causing them to look up.  
“It’s nothing,” Harry assured, leaning his forehead against Louis’. “No big deal.” He immediately set about palming at Louis’ cock through his trousers again, tugging the zipper down slowly.  
Louis moved to bite at Harry’s neck, but stop when the lights went out, staying out this time.  
It was approximately eight seconds when they heard the kids yelling for them.  
“Fuck,” Louis hissed, hopping off the counter and following Harry out of the room, fastening his pants along the way.  
They stumbled over anonymous objects and flipped uselessly at switches for a bit. Harry went to Jonathon’s room, and Louis to Emma’s, as per usual when anything happened.  
Emma’s night light having gone out and Jonathon’s cartoons doing the same had frightened them to no end, as the dark generally did. The street lights shown in the windows and Harry distracted the kids by pointing at the stars and spilling a quickly made up story while Louis ran to get flashlights, changing blindly into pajama pants also.  
Louis and Harry brought the children to the living room where there was the most light and set up a board game for them to play, laying two flashlights near the board to illuminate the space enough for fair play. Louis kept the other beside him, sighing unhappily at the situation.  
Harry and Louis loved their kids of course but there could not have been a worse moment in either of their minds for this to happen, Louis still with an aching cock and Harry with an aching need to fix it.  
It didn’t take long for Jonathon and Emma to forget the power was out, focusing more on the game at hand and the fact they were being allowed up past their bed time on a school night.  
Louis and Harry placed themselves on the sofa on the other side of the room so they wouldn’t interrupt their kids’ playtime. Louis clambered onto Harry’s lap, leaning back against the arm of the couch and laying his legs down the rest of the empty space, bum heavy against the younger boy’s crotch. “Wanted to go to bed,” he whined.  
“I know. I’m sorry. The twins won’t stay up long, they’re getting tired. Just wait it out.” Harry rubbed circles on Louis’ stomach, dropping his hand to the waistband of Louis’ pajama pants.  
“Haz, don’t. They’re in the same room as us.”  
“They won’t know,” Harry promised.  
Louis opened his mouth to argue, but shut it as soon as Harry slipped his hand into his pants and wrapped a warm hand around his cock. “Harry,” he whimpered almost silently.  
“Shh,” Harry warned.  
Louis turned so he could put his legs around Harry’s thin waist and grind down a little to give the latter boy friction too. “Get your cock out,” he whispered, letting his head fall onto Harry’s shoulder.  
Harry readily pulled his dick carefully from his trousers, letting it brush gradually against both of their bodies pressed together.  
“Daddy,” Emma asked from across the room, “Is Papa going to sleep on your lap?” She grinned.  
Louis didn’t budge, leaving his head on Harry’s shoulder, sucking every so discretely on his collar bone.  
Harry cleared his throat. “Papa’s very tired, Baby. He’s like you, you know?” Harry squeezed at Louis’ side. “He needs taken care of sometimes.”  
Louis’ dick twitched at that and a spike of arousal flooded through him but he held impossibly still.  
Before Emma could ask anything else, Jonathon was rushing her to draw a card and said something about skipping her turn if she didn't pay attention.  
“Fuck,” Harry breathed.  
“This is so not okay,” Louis murmured.  
Harry flicked his wrist, running his hand up Louis’ cock and back down, making the littler boy squirm his hips down. The pressure on Harry’s lap made him bite his lip to hold back a groan.  
Louis glanced back at the twins before meeting Harry’s eyes. “Are we actually doing this?”  
“You tell me.”  
Louis licked over the palm of his hand a few times and lowered it to get a hold of his cock, pumping up and down quicker than Harry was before. “Yeah, then. We are.”  
Harry swatted Louis’ hand away, insisting he do it himself.  
Louis rubbed the soft back of his hand over Harry’s dick in appreciation, pushing it back against the younger boy’s stomach for friction. “Harry, fuck, can’t do this- the kids-”  
Harry shushed him with a messy kiss and moved his hand faster until Louis pulled away, panting. “Harry, Harry, I need- stop, I’m-”  
“Come on, Lou, let go, I've got you,” Harry pried, pressing his lips together to keep quiet.  
“I-ah, Harry,” Louis whimpered as he came and fell forward against the younger boy’s chest.  
Jonathon looked up, having heard the noise. “Daddy, Papa? Are you okay?” he asked with an unhappy looking frown.  
“Yeah, Buddy,” Harry swore, “we’re all good. How close are you to being finished with yours and Emma’s game?”  
“I’m winning!” Emma shouted.  
“Almost finished,” Jonathon grumbled.  
“Almost finished,” Harry repeated softly, “They’re almost done, Lou, and then we’ll clean up.” He was still letting Louis palm at him subtly. “Shit, let me finish- stop teasing,” he murmured.  
Louis sighed happily and properly got his hand around Harry’s cock, tugging gently and licking his hand to slick it. Dipping his finger into the slit, he felt Harry shake as he came.  
There were a few minutes of quiet before Louis and Harry heard Emma and Jonathon bickering across the room.  
“How about you two take the flashlights and go get your pillows from your rooms while Daddy and I clean up this mess. You can sleep in our room tonight,” Louis offered over his shoulder.  
Instantly, the room was darkened when the twins took the flashlights and the sound of little feet on the floor could be faintly heard.  
“Let’s get clothes on to sleep in,” Harry urged, helping Louis off his lap. “They’ll be back in a minute, put your dick away.”  
Louis frowned and made a faint gesture towards Harry’s crotch where his pants were still undone as well, but gave up and did as asked while walking towards the bedroom. “We’re not doing that again,” he announced.  
“No, you got off too fast on the thought that we could get caught. Can’t have that,” Harry joked. “Now, let’s just get to bed, Pumpkin.”  
Louis rolled his eyes because he was thankfully stuck with that ball of curls and cute nicknames for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are encouraged. My twitter is @R2DLou and my tumblr is SunsetSheeran.


End file.
